


Dragon&Rabbit

by rose_1999



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_1999/pseuds/rose_1999
Summary: 妖怪paro 兔妖×龙神双性 注意避雷
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 8





	Dragon&Rabbit

赤苇批阅完今天份的文书放下笔，将字迹娟秀的一叠纸叠整齐。耳边少了只闹腾的家伙。平日里等他终于完成工作的这个时候，早就等得不耐烦的某个家伙就会蹿上来粘着自己撒娇了。  
但是今天没有。木叶鹫尾雀田白福恰好都不在。空荡荡的石洞里只剩下赤苇一人。  
虽然多少有些寂寞……不知什么时候起，赤苇已经习惯了那只咋咋呼呼的小兔子的存在。仿佛他不在这里的时候，心里就跟少了一块似的。  
就在他闭目养神的时候，洞口忽然传来了粗重的喘气声。赤苇睁开了眼睛。  
“哈啊……赤苇……我、我回来了……”  
木兔摇摇晃晃地拖着步子进来了，空气中霎时间充满了一股浓郁的酒味。赤苇忍不住皱起了鼻子。  
就在赤苇打算好好盘问木兔一番之时，比自己壮了整整一圈的兔妖就直接囫囵个倒在了他的身上，一股浓烈的酒香直冲鼻翼。“次苇……”木兔显然已经醉得神志不清，醉醺醺地大着舌头拼命往赤苇身上靠。后者无奈，也只好任由他就这么抱着自己。  
“次苇……我……有奇怪的、感觉……”  
赤苇这才反应过来木兔下体有个硬硬的东西恰好顶着自己，他心里咯噔一下——人类的酒精对妖族来说可能成为效力强劲的春药。抬头一看木兔满脸不正常的酡红，不知是因为醉酒还是因身体怪异的感觉而感到羞耻。他不知所措地磨蹭着双腿，一副初经人事的懵懂模样。  
木兔不知道自己是怎么了。他白天在山洞里闷得无聊就出去转转，碰巧溜达到了人类的村落附近。忽然，一股异香钻进木兔的鼻子。他很快发现了香味的源头——前面的草地上，覆盖着一团团紫红色的浆状物。  
木兔此时恰好饿得难受，他靠近嗅了嗅，闻到一股熟透的浆果的香味，混合着浓郁得极其冲鼻的异香。  
木兔试着舔了舔。有点甜，味道还不错。大概是人类遗弃的什么食物吧？过久了流浪生活的木兔对食物并不怎么挑剔。接着他就大口大口地吃下了不少这种东西。  
无知的小兔子又哪里会知道，这是酿酒的人家酿完葡萄酒之后遗弃的酒糟……  
过了没多久木兔就觉得胃里火辣辣的，连带着脑子也晕晕乎乎的。他一步三晃踉踉跄跄地回了山洞，直觉地想找赤苇寻求帮助。  
木兔只觉得全身发热，而赤苇身上似乎很凉快——于是他本能地靠了过去，结果却发现反而变得更热了，更糟糕的是他现在脑海中莫名其妙地出现了脱光赤苇的衣服，与他肌肤相贴的想法。  
赤苇顺了顺兔毛示意对方安静下来。脑海中快速地思考着接下来该如何处理这变得有些麻烦的事态。  
叫木兔跳进后山冰冷的溪涧里泡个五分钟，保管什么邪火都能给你消得一干二净，方便快捷。然而，这个方法也未免过于残忍了些……  
赤苇打定了主意。  
“嘶……赤、赤苇……”木兔突然浑身猛颤。他感觉到，有一只柔软的手，伸进了自己的衣服里，抚摸着他正抬着头敏感无比的那个器官。木兔情不自禁地发出呻吟。  
赤苇的手比木兔的体温凉一些。轻柔而富有技巧的揉弄，让从来没有经历过这些的小兔妖舒服得连连抽气，只觉得下身那处热源被赤苇的手彻底点着了，似乎马上就有什么东西要喷薄而出——  
“赤…赤苇……尿尿……出来了……啊！”木兔羞耻地捂住了脸，身体异样的感觉让他手足无措。  
修长的手指上沾满了略带腥味的白色液体。赤苇安抚性地拍了拍木兔因紧张和羞耻而弓起的背。“别害怕，这不是尿尿。”紧接着，赤苇毫不在意似的将刚才帮木兔发泄过的那只手送到唇边，伸出粉色的舌头，细细舔去了手指上沾到的每一丝白浊，连指缝也不放过。  
“……”木兔瞪大了眼睛，那轻轻勾过嘴角的粉舌仿佛将他的魂也一并勾了过去。  
赤苇只觉得直勾勾盯着自己脸都涨红了的小兔子十分可爱，忍不住起了更多逗弄一番的心思。他故意在木兔眼前伸出舌，魅惑地舔了舔嘴角。“很美味哦，多谢款待，光太郎君。”  
——当然，后果也要他自己来承担就是了。  
木兔被酒精搅成一团浆糊的头脑本来清醒了些，现在却被赤苇的这般模样一刺激，什么理智和拘谨统统被欲火烧得一点也不剩了。他低吼着扑倒了赤苇，不管不顾地开始撕扯他的衣服。  
兔子本就是性欲极强的动物。虽然此前毫无经验，现在的木兔几乎全凭着雄性的本能在行动。  
“喂……”赤苇推了推压在身上，已经把自己上半身剥干净的木兔，却纹丝不动。对方的身材比自己整整强壮了一圈，光比力气自己自然占不到上风。赤苇叹了口气。虽然稍微用点力量自然轻易就能挣脱，但他却有些舍不得。罢了。反正，自己可能……还挺喜欢这只小兔子的。  
赤苇闭上了眼睛，不再挣扎，任由木兔探向自己的颈窝嗅闻着。  
木兔喉间发出低沉的呜噜呜噜声。他健壮的身躯将赤苇牢牢压在身下，从他的颈窝嗅闻到白皙光滑的双肩、精致的锁骨，柔软富有弹性的前胸，接着舔上了赤苇左胸的乳尖。  
“唔……”赤苇发出一声闷哼。龙神的体质极难被勾起情欲，但也禁不住木兔简直要嘬出奶一般孜孜不倦的又舔又吸，赤苇的乳尖在木兔舌头的舔弄下慢慢硬了起来。  
直到那颗小红粒变得硬硬的顶着舌头，木兔才意犹未尽地“啵”一声松开了赤苇的乳尖，接着含住了另一边。  
在木兔的辛勤耕耘之下，赤苇胸前的两颗乳珠终于完全充血挺立。“好孩子。”赤苇摸了摸木兔的脑袋，轻轻挠着毛茸茸的耳朵根部。木兔抖了抖耳朵，急切地试图扒掉赤苇身上剩余的碍事的布料。而当对方真的赤条条躺在自己身下之时，却又手足无措起来。为了缓解浑身难耐的燥热他只能将自己赤裸的身体与赤苇的紧紧相贴，毫无章法地胡乱磨蹭着，刚才泄过一次的肉棒又直挺挺杵了起来，凭着本能探到了赤苇大腿间摩擦着。  
赤苇稍稍推开了不得要领的懵懂兔妖，执起他的手，将他引导到自己的双腿间。“摸这里…让我舒服起来。”  
手指上传来柔软而陌生的触感。木兔瞪大了眼睛，略显粗暴地扒开了赤苇的双腿，果然看到了那两瓣柔嫩的蚌肉，掩着闭成一道细缝的鲜嫩小穴。  
赤苇继续带着木兔比自己粗壮一圈的手插入自己的小穴。赤苇的手很软，而赤苇的那里更软，而且很热，只是没有太多分泌液而略显干涩。粗糙的指腹不断摩擦着柔嫩的内壁，随着手指在穴内的不断进出，木兔的呼吸愈发粗重，他隐约明白了那里就是承载他一切发泄欲望的洞穴。  
“唔嗯…”木兔在某次抽插小穴时不小心狠狠地刮到了嵌在肉穴上方的花核，赤苇忍不住发出细微的呻吟，伴随肉壁敏感的一颤，被木兔敏锐地捕捉到了。  
兔妖埋在龙雌穴内的手指从毫无章法地胡乱插弄变为了有意识的逗弄，每一次抽出时都刻意地碾过花核，成功让赤苇发出了更多声音。受到鼓舞的木兔索性伸过另一只手专门照顾上方敏感的肉核，埋在赤苇体内的手指则勾起摸索着，探索更深处的敏感带。  
雄性在取悦伴侣一事上有无师自通的天赋。赤苇抽出自己的手指，专心享受木兔的侍奉。他闭上了眼睛，感到自己体内深处渐渐有动情的潮水涌了出来。前方玉白的男性器官颤巍巍地抬起了头，雌穴更是已经被木兔玩弄得水光淋漓，手指的进出无比顺畅，每一次都能听到淫靡的“咕啾”声。  
龙性本淫。情欲渐渐爬上赤苇清秀昳丽的面颊，象牙般的肌肤蒙上淡粉，细碎的呻吟伴随着蛊惑般的音节从那诱人的口中淌出。“已经可以了…木兔…快插进来……”  
看着这样的赤苇木兔只觉得自己快要窒息了。如果说平时的赤苇是好看，那现在的赤苇就是不得了的好看——无法形容的好看，总之就算是现在就让他去死，木兔也心满意足。  
不对，不能死。现在赤苇还需要他呢。  
忍耐了许久的兔妖急不可待地扶着尺寸傲人的下体，贴上赤苇腿间那滑溜溜几乎对不准的肉穴。娇小的穴口被紫红的龟头箍得扩张到极限，最终还是有惊无险地整根都含了进去，一兔一龙的身体紧紧嵌在了一起。  
木兔粗重地喘息着，他终于如愿以偿地和赤苇如此亲密地肌肤相贴。这个姿势是如此契合，仿佛自然的状态本就应该如此。赤苇柔软湿热的内部将他全部包裹，让他感到空前的满足。体内横冲直撞的热意终于找到了发泄的出口，木兔几乎忍不住立刻在赤苇体内疯狂驰骋的欲望，但面上的动作依然是小心翼翼的小幅度挺弄，毕竟赤苇的那里看起来是那么娇嫩，根本禁不起自己粗暴的蹂躏。木兔不想让赤苇疼。  
然而这种饮鸩止渴般的插弄显然并不能让任何一方得到满足。赤苇难耐地抱紧了木兔，迫使他在自己体内埋得更深了些。“…不用这么顾虑我，按你喜欢的来就好了。”  
强壮的兔妖依然瑟缩着，毛绒绒的兔耳朵都垂了下来，“但是赤苇的那里那么小，把我吸得那么紧…我真的好怕，我一用力就会坏掉…”  
赤苇失笑，“我好歹也是龙神，还没脆弱到这种程度。”龙漂亮的唇线勾起弧度。“比起担心把我插坏，刚才能让我舒服的地方，你可都还记得？要不要我考考你，嗯？”  
身上传来了狠狠吸气的声音。赤苇不愧是赤苇，只是用一句话就让自己觉得快要疯了，木兔暗暗想道。他再也无法忍耐，低吼了一声在紧紧夹着自己的又软又热的小穴里疯狂地进出起来。  
“嗯唔…”赤苇紧紧搂着木兔的脖子，大张的双腿方便木兔进到更深的地方。龙的寿命很长，长到他早已忘了自己的上一个性伴侣是什么模样。怀中的小兔子青涩而懵懂，虽然没有什么高超的床技或是老练的情话，但他的体温如此灼热，太阳一般点燃了深埋在他体内深处早已熄灭了不知多久的情欲。  
也许在他们相遇之时，眼神相对的那一刻，一切都已经注定了。  
“赤苇…赤苇…”木兔握紧了赤苇的腰，每一记捣弄都深得让赤苇觉得子宫要被捅开了，同时也不忘记狠狠地碾过刚才开发出的肉穴内每一个敏感之处。兔妖将脑袋埋在龙纤长的颈间拼命攫取那令他着迷的气息，将对方的气味深深地刻在脑中。“…喜欢…好喜欢……”  
赤苇被木兔插得几乎流出泪来，乱扭的腰肢被一次次扣住，然后埋在体内的硕大龟头狠狠撞上最深处的花心。“啊…不行…”雌穴被木兔生生操到了高潮，喷溅出的潮水将两人交合处弄得湿黏一片，长长的龙尾在极致的快感中情不自禁地缠上了木兔的腰。  
“呜咕…”在痉挛肉穴的不断啜吸中木兔也终于禁不住泄了身，将浓稠的种子全数灌进了赤苇体内。他伏在赤苇身上呼哧呼哧喘着气。  
“刚才的、是怎么回事…好舒服…”木兔小声咕哝着，“赤苇、赤苇也…觉得舒服吗？”  
“嗯，很舒服。”赤苇微笑起来，木兔展开了颜。“是吗！赤苇觉得舒服就好…”  
“……”木兔看着赤苇含着自己射在里面的白色液体的尚未合拢的小穴，不禁咽了咽口水，刚刚在熄灭的那阵热意似乎又从下腹的某个地方冒了出来。他涨红了脸，试图将下体再一次半硬的器官压下去。  
木兔笨拙的模样让赤苇难以自抑地逗他。“因为刚才和木兔做那种事，我说不定能怀上小兔子呢。”  
听闻此言小兔妖果然浑身一激灵，耳朵一下竖得老高。“原原原来…小兔子是这样生出来的吗！赤苇能生小兔子？我要当爸爸了？我我我还没准备好——”  
看到小兔妖急得开始转圈，赤苇终于忍不住笑出了声。“哪有那么容易，龙要怀孕可是难得一见的稀罕事。不过，要是你再努力一点的话，也说不定呢。”  
果然赤苇不愧是自己喜欢的赤苇，不然为什么他说的每一句话都能让自己这么高兴呢？但这么好的赤苇，又怎么偏偏喜欢上了自己？木兔抓耳挠腮，却无论如何也想不明白。  
“我也喜欢你哦，木兔。以后也一直留在我的身边吧。”

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 并不重要的设定：世人皆以为龙是至阳之物，但实际上龙是至阴之物。并非世间万物皆起源于龙，而是龙的体貌特征汲取于世间各兽。据说最初的龙只有雌性，以世间万雄为夫才得以延续，直到性状稳定后才族内通婚，但效率极低。龙神一族拥有漫长的寿命却极难受孕，因此长久以来一直保持着十分稀少的数量。为了增加受孕概率，龙均为雌雄同体，但一般以男性外表示人。


End file.
